herofandomcom-20200223-history
Holo
Holo is a wolf harvest deity that was bound to the town of Pasloe, ensuring a bountiful harvest for the residents. As the villagers became more self-reliant with time, however, Holo was neglected and, feeling unneeded, skipped town with the traveling merchant, named Kraft Lawrence, by 'jumping' from the villagers' wheat to Lawrence's wheat in his wagon. She longs to return to Yoitsu, her snowy homeland, and makes a contract with Lawrence to accompany her there. She is voiced by Ami Koshimizu in the Japanese version of the anime and Brina Palencia in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Yuno Gasai and Juvia Lockser. Powers and Abilities Holo is a wolf deity and because of this she has several supernatural abilities. #'Transformation: '''Holo has the power to transform into a massive wolf (bigger than an elephant) in this form she uses this to move at high speeds much faster than another known creature. She also uses her huge jaws in order to defend herself and Lawrence (as well as scare the crap out of her enemies). To activate this form she must either consume wheat or human blood. #'Heightened Sense of Smell:' This ability can be used both in her wolf and human form. Like most canines wolves have an excellent sense of smell and can pick up a particular scent from far distances far greater than humans. This allows Holo to be able to detect dangers such as wolves and other people much quicker than Lawrence. #'Eternal Youth:' Holo has lived for many centuries and is not visibly aged past 17 years old (at least in her human form). She credits her wisdom from the experiences her long life has given her. However she is not immortal, she explains that if the wheat she dwells in is destroyed, she would disappear. #'Enhanced Hearing: Being a wolf Holo has great hearing, She is able to hear tiny sounds much farther away than humans. Her ears are so sensitive that she can hear the subtle differences in purity of coins by shaking them together. Holo's ears also have the ability to determine if a person is telling a lie or not. However she admits it's not 100% accurate. Personality Holo is often considered to be flirtatious and manipulative with Lawrence. Throughout the series, she often mocks Lawrence's manhood by calling him a child, and questioning his negotiating skills. However, Holo is very soft on the inside and has a really deep fear of being alone and thus could be considered a Tsundere. Although she jokes about her affections for Lawrence at first, she slowly falls in love with him. Holo is a bit of an alcoholic, often drinking when having the chance to do so and usually getting drunk because of it. She is also somewhat of a glutton. She often convinces Lawrence (usually using her feminine charm) in buying her food which is usually in large quantities and at time expensive. This might just be because she is really a massive wolf and needs the appropriate amount of nutrition. A perfect example of this was when she buying over 80 apples with Lawrence's '''money without his permission (which is the beginning of a large and growing debt with Lawrence). Though she is a deity Holo still suffers from the same faults as many humans do, For one Holo does experience jealousy toward other girls who talk to Lawrence, This is not shown better than with her and Lawrence meeting the lovely shepherd girl Nora Arendit. Holo was against hiring Nora as a bodyguard not only because they didn't really need one but also for the fact that Nora and Lawrence became close very quickly. Given that shepherds are enemies of wolves is factored in to Holo's initial dislike for Nora. Holo is a very proud "wolf" but does understand that she does not know everything, An example of this is when Lawrence explains why people get sick via the four humors. Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Animal Heroes Category:Deities Category:Shape Shifters Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Pets Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Category:Loner Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes from the past Category:Canine Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Amazons Category:Wise Heroes Category:Tsundere Category:Heroines Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses